A Flower, a Box, a Pastry
by TheBitterRose27
Summary: What happens when Sandor / The Hound finds another toy (a girl) that he wants to play with when his brother Gregor wants to break her? Tortured by his own callousness, Sandor fights his feelings of loving a low-born servant girl who should mean nothing to him while protecting her naive actions... OC/Sandor VERY violent, graphic, sex, bad language, be careful! RATED M
1. The Flower

**A/N:** I don't own anything Game of Thrones by the way. That being said, **be forewarned** that this is has a **violent, sexed (mentions of rape and possible rape), profanity filled story**- because that's who Sandor Clegane is- so if you hate any or all of these elements this is **not** the story for you. It is a story for entertaining so please be entertained. Any reviews is relished like the best relish you've ever had on top of a hotdog so please relish me with reviews. I am going to grab a quick bite now.

* * *

**A Flower, a Box, a Pastry**

** Chapter One: The Flower**

Take this bloody armor off, servant." The hound twirled around in the tent looking for wine. Finding it he plopped in a chair and drank the flagon. He tossed the cup to the ground exhausted. Behind him he could hear the fickle crowd chant his name. It disgusted him, embarrassed him. He had saved a knight from being cut down by his brother not because he cared for the stupid ass…but because he didn't want to give The Mountain another bloody victory. Not in the court of his king.

The only one who wasn't yelling it seemed was the servant girl that had been assigned for his armor. Her job was to put on the armor and take it off also take care of it. She was young and shapely he noticed. He didn't know if she was not looking him in the eye because his face shocked her or if she knew her duty. Good servants never do look you in the eye. She was a Lannister's servant in that sense…they were all brought up that way. The Hound threw his arms out. Immediately the young woman got down on her knees and started to unbuckle the arm shaft.  
"Did you win m'lord?!" She whispered excitedly. He closed his eyes.  
"I'm alive. Obviously." He curtly replied annoyed.  
"The crowds are so loud, but I am ordered to not go out to see. You must have been glorious." She took no notice of his sullen demeanor.  
He said nothing as he scanned the tent. A small box sat on a small table to his left. It had been brightly decorated with a large pink flower and a string of violet grapes.

"The knights always fight so gallantly. They have so much life in them…so handsome too." She grinned as her vigor had taken over her cheeks. He wondered if she could possibly think she was complimenting him.  
"What is that box?" He demanded as she worked on his other arm carefully unhinging the small buckles.  
"Oh-it's-it's just a small gift..." She started and he looked down to see her shift slightly embarrassed. "I work in the kitchens..." She began to explain as she wiped down his chest plate soaked in bloody victory.  
"Yes?" He growled impatiently.  
"It's a gift for you-because you won." She worked silently and he saw her cheeks redden.  
"Give it to me then. I'm the victor am I not?!" He barked. _Women_.  
"Yes m'lord." She quickly got off her knees and grabbed the little box. She handed it in his left hand gently and nervously laughed.  
He pulled the grapes off and ate a couple. The flower he threw over his shoulder. _A meaningless decoration._  
"Did you get your good luck kiss m'lord?" She asked going back to his armor quickly as though she had just done some shameful thing.  
"An asinine tradition. Girls do not kiss a killer like me." Another reason he hated to be ordered into these tourneys. He learned long ago to disregard traditions. He wouldn't attempt to ask a woman for a kiss any more than he would agree to it himself.  
"It's bad luck to win without a kiss!" She sounded startled. Immediately she lifted herself from beneath his waist and his lips met hers gently. He nearly crushed the little box in shock as he drank in the situation.  
Her mouth felt soft like flowers petals and her person smelled like sweet grass. His right hand grabbed her waist on her side as he gently pulled her away from him.  
"Do not...do that again. If you wish to live." His voice was even and this was the only time she had looked him in the eyes. They widened with fear as she began to shake.  
"I'm-I'm so s-sorry-" she closed her eyes breaking the contact between her and his rage. "I only meant-please don't report me-"  
"Know your place, servant." He warned in a low blood curdling tone. She nodded quickly as her breath quickened. He could almost hear her heart beat as she leaned over his shoulder to unhinge the back brace.  
He rubbed the box in his hand and opened it. Four little pastries were inside and he put one in his mouth. Sweet flavors engulfed his senses, a hint of something spicy he didn't recognize. The tent was eerily silent, only with her breathing and his chewing.  
"This pastry is enjoyable." He attempted to mend the silence.  
"Oh-uh-thank you." He could tell her presence had changed towards him. She now feared him like the others and a part of him felt upset although he suppressed it. _You're a Clegane and you don't get upset about women's foolish outbursts. _  
"You think that little presents and kisses and big smiles will get a knight to notice you, little flower?" He barked sternly then laughed slightly at her efforts.  
"I-I don't know m'lord." She bit her lip containing her upset.  
"They won't. It doesn't matter how pretty you make yourself, how many delicious pastries, no matter how good you smell or how sweet your kisses taste; you are a servant and dead to the affection of a knight. Just another foolish stupid girl, who believes every damn song and story about love…and if he does notice you it's for rape."  
She got up quickly and turned around so her back was to him. He peered around and could tell that she was crying a little. "Stupid girl. Seven hells." He muttered under his breath taking another pastry.  
"Do you wish me to leave m'lord?" She muffled. He studied her as she rubbed her arm.  
"Go." He said simply crumbs coming out of his mouth.  
She turned around and grinned widely even though her face was wet. She curtsied quickly and breathed "Thank you." His eyes followed her out of the room. He shoved the last pastry in his mouth.

* * *

Sandor walked into the tent to see if his armor had been completely cleaned. He hated to admit it but the Lannisters knew how to treat a knight. Not that he ever would consider himself one. The Clegane armor shown and was brightly polished, something that wasn't washed in a long time. He could see new scales woven in glittering in the light just waiting to be soaked in the blood of sport. Last scores tourney had given the Lannisters court hunger to feed upon the brotherly rivalry he shared with Gregor. As much as he knew that they pretended to care for his safety and his brother's, he wanted to believe that house Lannister thought of his family less like fools for the crowds enjoyment and more respected. Deep down he knew the Lannisters knew better than anyone that the Clegane's were not noble born and they earned their titles. Somehow, that seemed like a worse crime. Bitter about the news of him joining another tourney, the fight had only been ordered by that bitch Joffrey purely out of hope that he would be more popular with the court he was sure.

He sat in the chair and closed his eyes thinking about better things. His mind transfixed on the kiss he had with the servant. He didn't mind it, he decided. He was only angry with her because she was low born and he was angry with all women in general. They never looked at him in a sexual way unless he paid them for it. Even the best whore he had gotten avoided his scars and winced at the attempt of making love looking him in the eye. Strangely, this low-born was more strongly concerned with his luck than his appearance. He laughed out loud at the absurdity. She obviously didn't know who he was, what he did, or what he could do to her.  
His eyes opened to hear her walk in. She froze and he saw she had another little box like the one before, fully adorned but this time with a white flower. He saw her turn sharply on her heel to exit the tent.  
"Is that box for me, little flower?" He laughed mocking her. She had her back to him as she lowered the little box in a desperate attempt to conceal it.  
"Kiss any gallant knights good luck on your way over? I'm sure they'll tell you the best place to suck on." He laughed again cruelly as he observed her thinking better of leaving now she had been caught. She put the box on the table and quickly made her way to the armor grabbing the chest plate.  
He stood up, feeling the wine go to his head as she pushed it against his front. He bent over to smell her hair and found the sweet smell of the field overcome him. She hinged the chest plate from the front not noticing or pretending not to.  
"If another man wins will you give him that box?" He nodded. "Let him get fat off those tiny spice pastries?"  
"If it pleases him." She replied nervously hoping the answer was acceptable. She was holding back her excitement, her vigor that he had seen at their previous meeting. Apparently his words hadn't affected her enough to stop impressing her precious knights.  
"It would please him." He scoffed putting out his arm. "They adore the attention. The affection. Those pretty-boy sods you desire- they would soon enough ruin you than protect you. They hide under the kings dress skirts and the skirts of whores pretending they're untouchable. You'll see one day, they will hurt you if you try to get them to notice you."  
"Yes m'lord." She bit her lip working quietly. He starred at her body. She was very good to look at, even under the plain clothes that servants were required to wear. Her shape was long and curvy with skin like milk and hair as long as her legs. He suddenly felt hungry for a woman and shifted his weight to hide his growing arousal.  
She worked nimbly lightly brushing against him and he cursed the wine. He knew he had to visit the brothel after the fight. His manhood throbbed as she worked around him.  
"Good luck, m'lord. May the gods watch over you." She looked down at the ground handing him his sword.  
He starred at her grabbing the sword from her grasp. "I'll be sure to grab a kiss from one of the noble women." He waited to see if the words stung.

"They will be honored to have your embrace, m'lord."  
"Fuck the honor!" He spat watching her jump but she dare not look at him. "They're all whores, the noble women. You desire to be one of them? To only live to be a play thing tossed to the ground when your womb is used and your tits fall?" He picked up her chin making sure to tower over her. " I am fighting my brother, the Mountain today. He smashed a woman's face in for talking while he fucked her. If he wins you be sure not to give him that little box or a kiss, little flower. It would only be an insult and you'll lose your life. Such a sweet thing to give away to low scum."  
He leaned over and kissed her mouth gently parting her lips slightly with his tongue. Holding her head he pushed himself into the kiss and lingered for a couple seconds feeling his own warmth between his legs grow. Her skin felt white hot as her hand brushed up against his while he worked his tongue in her mouth around her perfect teeth. He pulled away unsatisfied but clearly made his attentions known well enough. Upon looking at her confused expression disappointment welled up in him as he could see her reception wasn't the one he wanted. He felt immediate regret when he found her reaction to be more panic stricken as she took two small steps away from him and not the lively joy she had expressed when talking about her darling knights.  
"Speak of this to no one." He spat bitterly making his face twist unhappily.  
"Of-of course, m'lord." She walked quickly out of the tent. He picked up a goblet and threw it at the ground smashing it to pieces.

* * *

It had been a rough fight. Sandor and Gregor were both covered in blood and had been dueling to the death even though they were told not to. He had gotten Gregor to the ground once but was bested by a blow to the legs which now ached intensely. Fortunately for Sandor the head knight was observant and pulled them apart just as a killing blow was possible. Cursing he saw Gregor's arm rose in victory and the cheering of the crowd confirmed the giant as the winner. Bitterly angry and disagreeable he didn't face the crowd but got himself off the ground.

The servant girl consumed his thoughts. _Damned woman. Probably why I lost, can't focus. Where's that damned brothel. Seven Hells._

Already in a foul mood he sliced open the tents canvas door with his sword instead of simply pushing it aside. "Don't bother-" Sandor allowed his gauntlets to hit the ground while the servant girl walked towards him meekly with a bowl of hot water and a rag. "Don't bother taking the armor off me. The whores will do it."

"Yes m'lord." She said putting the bowl down on the floor whilst picking up the gauntlet by his foot simultaneously.

"Where are those damned pastries?" he kicked the other gauntlet away from her so she would have to crawl further to get it. Searching for the little box on the wooden table he sprawled his hand to clear it.

"It is in Gregor's tent m'lord."  
He didn't think it was possible to be any angrier than he was already but she had proven him wrong. "You really are _stupid_-" He walked over to her and picked her off the ground by her arm. Pulling her to her feet he yanked at her wrists. She gave a small cry. "Do you not listen? Do you know what it's like to be raped? Have you ever had a man tear through your maidenhead, soak up all your small cries? Lick your mouth and pull your hair as he spills his seed in you? Do you think that they're all 'bad men'? Ser Gregor, your honeyed knight, will first put you on your stomach and then bruise those precious thighs-" He forced a hand between her legs and put the weight of it on her privates over her clothes. "He'll force himself into you and put his full weight on you. Push you until you feel like you're breaking in half and then he'll pull your legs so far back that his cock feels like its in your stomach. Don't think that's where he'd stop, little flower. No-after he's done spilling every seed he makes into your belly gods save you if you get pregnant."

"Pl-please you're hurting me!" She tried to get away but he pushed her closer to his metal clad body.

"Hurting you? This isn't hurting you. This is mercy." He threw her at a chair making her lose her balance. Exasperated he took a filled goblet of wine and drank it down fully.

"Beg your pardon… m'lord it wasn't me who gave it to him." She rubbed her wrists and brushed the hair out of her face. She began to cry. His heart began to sink. "Gregor's tent servant saw it and I told her she could have it…S-she said G-Gregor…" She trailed off unable to speak as the tears welded down her face and dropped on the ground with more frequency.

He suddenly felt like shit shitting out shit. He grunted beside himself unable to think of how to comfort her. "Seven hells!" He growled. "Clean the damned armor-"

"I-I'm sorry." She said simply finally rising herself off the ground. She wiped her arm against her face and sniffed loudly trying to clean herself up. She put herself together save a few deep breaths to steady her crying. He looked at her wrists and saw some spots that were turning into bruises. He didn't say anything as she wiped the blood off of his arms with the small rag.

"Protect yourself, little flower." He wearily whispered. "Protect yourself from the Cleganes. Just stay away from me."

She sniffed. "Yes m'lord."

_Where's that damned brothel._

* * *

Joffrey was becoming insufferable. It seemed like everyone in the damned world including the gods wanted him dead for his childish cruelty that he called his 'reign'. All except for the court of lords and ladies. It was a tiring thing not only looking over your own shoulder for a knife in the dark but for someone else's_. Still- a dog never stopped serving his master because he is an asshole._ Sandor walked through the busy marketplace relieved that he had gotten a day of rest from his duty. He enjoyed the occasional late rise after a night of whoring although last night still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew Gregor was still in the great city and wouldn't feel total ease until he left. He guessed that he wouldn't go back to the House Clegane until after Joffrey's name day.

"Fancy a trinket for yourself, sir? Or for a lady?" A toothless merchant chanted in his direction. The smells of the market was something Sandor was used to but the people was still something he wasn't. He preferred to be more invisible. Nonetheless, with time to kill he chose to humor the merchant while looking at the stand of wares in silence.

"This is all shit." He grumbled.

"Ahhhh you know better, you do! You are a smart man, you are- smarter than you look! A better man!" the old toothless merchant wagged his finger at the Hound.

Sandor seriously considered murdering him.

"I have a great thing, I do! A rare thing for your lady-"

"Do I look like I have a lady with me?" He barked angrily. His hand reached for the knife on his sheath.

"Your whore then!" The merchant interjected cheerfully.

It was a fair assumption. Sandor allowed his hand to go back to his side.

"What could you possibly have that would please a whore more than money?" He said it like a riddle.

"Oh you are a man who knows his whores." The merchant gave him a twinkled look.

Before he could stop himself Sandor rolled his eyes.

"What about this pretty beauty?" The merchant pulled out from his arm sleeve a rolled up cloth and uncovered a golden chain. On the end was a ball made from a dark red stone and beneath that a bigger green jade smoothed into a disk as big as a coin.

"Did you slit a man's throat for it?" Sandor jeered. He knew it was much too nice for a pig shit merchant to have.

"What do you care? Put this on your woman's neck and she'd suck your cock for a lifetime."

"You mean I'd be paying you for a lifetime instead of my woman's to suck my cock. No thanks." He began to walk away but the merchant stopped him with a gentle push to stay.

"Listen-I know you're the house Clegane. Lets see if we can make a deal. I don't need it anymore…my wife died and I'm dying now you see…"

"Shut the fuck up-" Disbelieving Sandor pushed the merchant out of his way.

"10 gallons of gold! Its all I ask-"

Sandor turned around. "5."

"Surely its worth 8-"

"You could probably melt 3 and make the chain, and use the other 2 to learn how to suck your own cock." This was getting colorful.

"6 and its yours."

"5 and your life stays yours." Sandor was done bartering he decided and his patience was worn ragged.

"Oh, uh…I meant 5." The merchant handed the necklace to Sandor and he made good on his trade.

He walked down the road staring at the necklace. It was very beautiful. On a very lonely night perhaps he would give it to a surly blonde in the tavern to make sure he'd have a good fuck.

_Who am I fucking trying to fool besides myself._

He headed towards the kitchens.

* * *

**A/N: **Next Chapter- possible confrontation with Gregor who * might * have found out who made those darling pastries. What a Clegane wants a Clegane gets… Review!


	2. The Box

**Chapter 2: The Box**

"M'lord."

"M'lord."

"M'lord."

Sandor wreathed as he walked through the servant's hallway hearing them chant courtesies at him like they puppets they were trained to be. Seeing them duck quickly away from him made him more nervous and out of place. _The fuck am I doing?_ He grabbed the chained necklace so tightly his hand got sweaty and his knuckles turned white. _The hells do I say to her._

"M'lord." Another woman said passing him.

"I'm not your damned LORD." He spat back releasing his nervousness on the unsuspecting servant.

"I-I deeply apologize-sir" She cowered.

"Piss off!" He barked marching forward. He could begin to smell the scent of fresh bread and spices. Turning to his left he saw an array of workers running, kneading, stirring, and chopping in the grand room. _This is a bad idea._

He cursed loudly. _You're a man, not a boy who's just discovered his dick. Quit acting like an ass and forget that whore…after all she's beneath you. She's just a servant._

Feeling foolish, he turned around to walk away but found it was too late. She was now in the hallway with him taking her time strolling in his direction. She had changed into a long sheer gown that servers were required to impress their guests while taking meals to their masters. Even now he looked at her hourglass shape and a familiar hunger pulsed through his body. First she hadn't recognized him but standing still he could study her face which had turned to curiosity, to confusion, and lastly, slight panic. _Gods kill me now._

"M'lord, is there something I can do for you?" She said tenderly keeping herself a few paces away. She hadn't had the sense to not look him in the eyes. They were large and disconcerting. He could sense that she was waiting for him to tell her she had done something wrong.

"I…was hungry." He lied. It sounded so stupid that he knew he had to embellish. "I was hungry and I enjoyed those little pastries. I want a large box of them." He knew it was shallow but it was what came to mind. Deciding he had to own it, he stood stony face with little emotion as the girl contemplated the excuse in her mind visibly on her pretty features.

"If it's your wish M'lord, I'll retire them to your room. Please let me have the time to make them?" She said desperately as though she was inconveniencing him.

"I don't have any money for your service but I do have this." He nonchalantly showed her the necklace from the marketplace. Dangling in the air the jade pendent swung between them.

"Really?!" The girl flashed a smile and it vanished off her face just as quickly-as though he was playing a cruel trick on her. "It's so pretty-" She tried to explain her startling reaction.

"It's yours, little flower." He nodded for her to take it. She put out her arm and briefly they touched as he transferred the necklace into her small soft hand.

"It's so pretty-" She said again hardly believing it belonged to her. She touched the smooth jade with her fingers and twirled the red ball in adoration. "Master, you are sure I can have this?" She said concerned.

"I gave it to you, _did I not?_" Sandor replied annoyed, but underneath he felt a twang of pleasure.

"Yes, M'lord." She said holding it to her heart. "I-I thank you. I'll make you all the pasties you want, sir." She smiled and ran quickly past him to start the task given to her.

_She must think I'm such a fatass._ He couldn't help but feel a little excited

* * *

Although she had already left he lingered. He had to be sure she had kept the trinket safe and it wasn't going to be taken from her. Sandor was a large man but given the circumstances he knew he could be stealthy. He saw her at a station near the mouth of the room and as the gods luck would have it there were no servants in the hallway. He leaned against the door and kept alert for her voice and any others. _It's not spying if it's for her benefit. _He decided.

"Where did you get that?" Another young voice gasped beyond the door.  
"Oh-uh-m'lord gave it to me to make him pastries." The little flower quickly explained.  
"A lord gave you a golden necklace so that you could give him pastries?" The other young voice laughed in awe. Sandor frowned slightly but stood still.  
"Well-yes-he seems to like them a lot..." He could hear the uncertainty in her words.  
"This lord is trying to get into your sex, love." The other servant spared no gentle explaining. "Which lord was it? Was it Baelish? He always had a thing for shapely young woman."  
"No, actually-it was... I don't think he's trying to get into my sex." She remarked uneasy.  
"Who is it?" The other servant urged her to spill.  
"The...the Hound?"  
The other servant laughed a little too loud and a little too long. Sandor clenched his fists and held his breath. "No really-who was it?"  
"...uh..the Hound?" He could hear the embarrassment in her voice.  
"Oh my gods- He really gave that to you?"  
"I...I just told him I would make them for him." She sputtered.  
"Stop it now, girl. Give it back to him-don't you dare keep it." he could feel heat rise up his neck like a raging fire as he laid still straining to hear his undoing.  
"But it's so beautiful-"  
"But you won't be after he's done with you. He's dangerous...he's killed his fair share of women and children with no thought. No thought! Do you hear me? Do you _remember_ Aliah? Earlier this year she shared her bed with him and he woke up drunk. Pushed her straight down the stairs for not leaving his bed in a timely manner the morning after!"

That wasn't how he remembered it, but he knew he was damned by the rumor anyhow. Aliah had been a pretty face to fuck but she seemed to have a habit of going through his things. A thief didn't make a good servant so in his drunken rage he had pushed her down the stairs.  
He heard his little flower gasp which in turn elicited a small groan from him. It was just as well, many of his deeds weren't noble but they were necessary. He had never claimed to be a saint. Her unwavering kindness towards him was based on pure ignorance and the lies of her youthful nature. _You were a fool to think a tender hearted girl could love you after knowing what a monster you really are._  
"Look, just make the pastries and give back the necklace. You can say that you aren't allowed to have it, that we all think you stole it. I'll go with you so that you're not alone with him."  
"I-do you really think he wants me?"  
Sandor closed his eyes. She still doubted his actions even though he went through great pains to show her otherwise. That hurt worse than the servant's truthful words. He worked up the nerve to glance around the corner at the two girls. The servant she was with was an attractive dark haired woman, her angled features twisted with concern. He could see his muse had her arms deep into flour which coated her skin reminding him of how his own looked in blood after battle. They were so different, but something about her gentle nature fully infatuated him. She was everything he wasn't, everything the harsh world wasn't.

"Of course he doesn't -_want_- you!" The other servant cruelly interjected. "He might want to fuck you-but he doesn't _want_ you. You're not a virtuous intelligent lady and don't forget that he's a noble. One day when he's done killing his fair share of innocents he'll marry a proper woman and make little lords. He will probably kill them all too like his brother Ser Gregor."  
"O-oh..." She was disappointed. It was more than he could stand. He swiftly moved away from the door unable to hear any sounds and felt a bit dizzy from anger. He stumbled his way up the corridor making way to his room_. If I'm going to be rejected by this bitch I'm going to do it with what dignity I have._

* * *

It was getting late. Leaning against the headboard on his bed he could see the sun setting through an open window. Supper would be served soon. _How long does it take to make some damned pastries? _His stomach hurt, damn him.  
She wasn't coming. It had been hours. _She spurred your advances every chance she got and took your gold necklace willingly like a charmed fool_. Sourly he shot up from the bed dressing himself for dinner. _Waste of fucking time and effort….you're a dog, destined to roam these solitary lands forever.__  
_Putting head in his hands he felt like crying for the first time in decades. The sting of her rejection cut through his tough exterior into a part of himself he forgot existed. It was the same part of him that shamed him as a boy; the part of him he worked hard to kill over the years of pitiful looks and hushed whispers. The part of him that was still vulnerable. _I'm not a weeping woman_. He pushed his feelings aside disconnecting himself.

Making his way down the corridor he entered the grand hall. It had been transformed into a lavish dining facility with lords and knights and ladies corroding the walkways between the tables. He spotted Gregor immediately on the far left corner and thought it wise to take himself to the right. Lively music polluted the air and a servant filled his goblet immediately. He kept mostly to himself, unable to look anyone in the eyes. Eating the roast pork he felt it taste like ash in his mouth swallowing every bite. The potatoes filled him and he felt slightly ill. It wasn't much to eat but it was all he desired to take in. Leaning back in the chair he glanced at his brother hearing his booming laughter. _Drunk, just how he likes it_. Servants quietly filled the goblets around the giant pleasing his company.  
He peered closer and his heart stopped. Leaning against the wall was the servant girl. Holding her side she frowned looking out in the distance in total detachment. A deep red gash crossed her eyebrow and he saw her lip was split. A bruise decorated her cheekbone high on the left side. He found her difficultly holding up herself as was her duty.

_The seven hells?_ On que, she took the pitcher and poured wine to Gregor's company beside him. In a quick movement Gregor clenched the girls arm which made her drop the pitcher on the table. He pulled her onto his lap and the Hound felt himself go sick. The Mountain took a gigantic hand and fondled her thinly veiled breast forcing his mouth upon her. Groping, he bit her damaged lip as she pulled away wincing. His other hand felt between her legs lifting the material on the side which had been ripped. He ground his middle into her refusing to relent.  
"Your wetness feels ready for me to take you again." He barked in her ear. The soldiers around him laughed as a crazed hunger in Gregor's eyes grew.  
The Hound clenched his teeth as he felt his supper boil up his esophagus.  
_Fuck. No. Gods no._  
Sandor leaned over and allowed the sick to flow out of his body. He spat cleaning out the rest of it with a swing of wine. A servant to his left winced and got on her knees cleaning the sick. He recognized her dark hair immediately. "The fuck happened to that girl?" He demanded of her kicking her side slightly as she worked. The servant frowned not turning her head.  
"What girl do you mean, m'lord?" She pulled the rag from the floor throwing it in a bucket behind her.  
"Don't fuck with me." He snarled impatiently.  
The servant thought better of it to test him. "We were wandering through the halls-she was bringing you a plate of food and Ser Gregor found us. I suppose he liked her look so he pushed me aside to watch as he beat and raped her on the floor. He took her back with him to a room and as far as I know she's been with him ever since that moment."  
"Has he been sharing her?"  
"No." She started to speak but hushed herself.

"Say it." He ordered, knowing her words would most likely be treasonous.

"You Cleganes. You take women like we're toys to be broken. You shatter our bones and break our wills and take our honor-then throw us away. That girl didn't deserve this, none of us do. And because we have no titles we are looked at like your play things. Let your brother fuck her to death. I hope it hurts knowing he took her first." She got off the floor and threw another rag of his spew on the table next to his plate. The stench made his blood crawl combined with the servant's disgust.

It was true.

* * *

**A/N:** Tension builds! How will Sandor save the girl? Will he even try? Will Gregor discard her or keep her to himself? Review!


	3. The Pastry

Chapter Three: The Pastry

Unable to help her now, he didn't allow his personal emotions to overcome him at the table. Starring at the servant girl he observed how many men was with Gregor. Eight men, all infantry, all muscle. He would never be able to overcome him.

_Damn this food. _Everything in his middle had gone sour. He wouldn't be able to fight the way he was sweating and the wine had too much of a stronghold on him. It was a futile mess. Still, there was one bit of knowledge that brought him comfort. He knew Gregor's usual abuse had a cycle. As a young man he observed Gregor's usual role with servants...he would take a woman, beat the woman, fuck the woman, and discard her in the morning.

_She will survive. He hadn't beaten her so badly- he likes her pretty. After bedding her tonight he will get bored of her and let her go…I will be there to pick up the pieces._

The word "coward" crossed his mind but he didn't entertain it. _Not a coward. Just not damn stupid. I'm done with this…had she gone with me in the very beginning, had she kissed me back…none of this would have happened. She would have saved her own skin. I wouldn't have beaten her; I am the better Clegane._ She didn't appreciate him. _She brought this upon herself_. _I even warned her._ With new perspective he glanced at the crowd of soldiers. She was still sitting on the Mountains lap but he was leaving her alone. With one arm trapping her against his waist it sent a clear message: 'this-one-is-mine'.

_Maybe he'll drink too much and pass out._ He hoped for her sake.

The Hound wanted to avoid the Mountain at all costs. With the food out of him and no hope of taking in any more he got up from the table and made his way out of the hall.

"Hound!" A soldiers voice called out to him. Bronn, Tyrion's sell-sword, made his way towards him.

Reluctantly he stayed still so the idiot could catch up to him. "What do you want?" He leaned up against the wall to steady himself. He was so close to leaving, just outside of the hall. Glancing to his left he could see Gregor getting up. Bronn started talking drunkenly about some bullocks or another but he didn't bother to pay attention. The Mountain handled the servant girl less than gentle. He grabbed her wrist as he led her through the hall, fast approaching their stance.

"Furthermore don't you agree that-"Bronn kept drunkenly rambling as the Mountain moved closer. Gregor switched from taking her wrist to grabbing the front bodice of her dress. His immense grip lowered the fabric exposing her breasts. Gregor only had one thing in mind it seemed and didn't take much notice of his little brother. She made eye contact with him in passing.

She was pleading. Her eyebrows furrowed in pain as she was manually dragged, resisting the giant with what little strength she had. _Pathetic_. Within an arms reach she silently mouthed 'help me'.

"No." He answered back coldly. He was tired and he wanted to look out for himself. The way he was meant to, the way he was used to.

"Exactly!" Bronn threw up his arms believing Sandor was talking to him. "I'm so glad someone agrees! Even if it's _you_!"

He walked away from the sell-sword. "Hey where ya going?" Bronn called after him.

"Fuck you _sweet _whore. I'm going to fuck you _raw_." He could hear Gregor sing threats into her hair down the hallway. The servant looked back to see him walking behind.

"Please." She mouthed to Sandor frenzied. She reached back with a free arm wanting him to grab her. He observed how distressed she looked. It was the same kind of distressful confusion she had after he had kissed her at the tourney.

He nodded no.

Tears welled up into her eyes and a deep part of him felt relieved. He finally felt like himself again- hard inside enough that he didn't care about the girl's fate. He wanted her to feel rejected. He wanted her to feel how alone she was, how horrible the world was. He wanted his brother break her into a thousand pieces just like he had done to him. He wanted to make her understand how things were and how sorry she should have been to not listen to him. That she hadn't chosen to be with him instead.

Gregor threw her into a room that Sandor guessed was his for the night. Quietly he passed them and saw his brother glare at the younger sibling. Sandor only nodded knowing their fight was for another day. Gregor slammed the door behind him ready for his night of taking her.

* * *

Sandor awoke early. Light poured into the window beating on his head and he found that he was very sweaty. Getting ill was a dangerous business but he admitted he felt a lot better than last night. Lifting his arm he smelled himself. "Stinks." He growled. He would have to wash his body and maybe his clothes too. He took in a deep breath through his nose. Definitely needed to wash his clothes.

Gathering himself he opted for the a small washing courtyard. It most likely wouldn't be occupied this time of day. Everyone washed at night in the cloak of darkness. Going down the stairs he was led to a private garden . A large tub of water and soap fat had been left for those who needed it. Taking the last step down the stairs he paused. He was not alone.

Leaning over the tub she scrubbed herself vigorously although only her torso was nude. A large bruise on her side as big as his fist he thought maybe Gregor had broken a rib. He approached her softly so he wouldn't startle her. Her back curved away from him and he found his hand reaching to touch her gently on the shoulder. Frightened she turned around sharply to meet her intruder. He froze into position as recognition washed over her and she slowly turned her back to him in shame. Gathering her dress that was around her waist she tied it so her front was no longer naked. She lifted herself off he ground and curtsied at him.

"M'lord." She said softly. Even through her abuse she was still pretty. The curves of her neck and her strong features were intact just as he hoped they would remain.

"He's done a lot worse, little flower." He blocked the way of her exit. She didn't say anything but he saw her scan the courtyard for an alternative way out. "So quick to leave, small one? Have I lifted an arm towards you? Was it me that forced myself in you?" He could feel his fury build as he took a couple steps towards her. She backed up being pinned between the Hound and the tub.

"Please…sir…" Her voice faulted. "I-I just want to-"

"Do you have a hard time looking at my face? Is that what it is? Did it make your nose turn up when I kissed you back? Did you tell all your friends how _funny _it was when the Hound kissed you- how you tricked the Dog into giving you a present?" He grabbed her bruised jaw and she winced. "Look at me- ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

"I-I would never laugh at you-" She put her hands on his to get him off her face. He didn't relent.

"Did he do everything I told you he would? Did he pour his cum inside you all night? Did you _like_ it?"

"N-no." Her bottom lip shuddered prettily and he strong-armed her to the ground on his left. She fell hard to the floor and slowly tried to crawl away towards the exit. He rubbed his neck and started to undo his clothing, getting ready for the task he had set down to do in the first place.

"Wash my clothes servant." He barked at her making it known she couldn't leave. He tossed his dirty shirt on her and she grabbed it with red knuckles. "And give back that necklace." Sourly he spat throwing another piece of clothing on the ground. Almost nude except for a cloth around his groin he picked up a soap bar began to wash his chest and arms as she worked in the corner of the gigantic tub scraping and dipping his clothes in the water.

She bent over and grinded his clothes against the washboard ignoring the water splashing on herself. Her long strands of hair cried droplets on her neck and chest as she worked soaking through the sheer dress. He tried to ignore her nakedness as he could make out every curve, every crevice in her body that had been touched by the water. _Gods. _He cursed as he felt himself go hard and wondered if his undergarment was adequate given the circumstances. He turned his back to her to hide his excitement and tried to splash some cool water on himself to make the arousal go down. _Gregor just had her. _He reminded himself.

"M'lord, your clothing." She interrupted holding out the garments to his back. He didn't turn around but looked over his shoulder.

"Put it over there then." He nodded by a dry fixture.

"Your necklace, too, good sir." She said putting the clothing in a pile and placing the trinket on top. Making a quick glace he caught her smiling at it in spite of herself. She arose and walked towards him. "Thank you-uh- thank you for letting me wear it." She said rather quickly to his back.

He turned around to face her, not caring about his nakedness. Not moving as he took a pace forward, she closed her eyes trying to focus on her words to him. "It-it was very kind. I-never meant- meant to offend..." Her chest heaved with the words.

He felt the sickness return back into his stomach but it was more dread than physical._ After all this she's thanking me for a jewel._ "Stupid girl! Do you learn nothing?" he questioned her crossly. He pushed her aside as he picked up his clothes.

"I-I'm so s-sorry-" She tried to fix her answer.

_Even when she's broken she's still trying to please me. _"Stop apologizing like a blithering idiot. I don't give two fucks about what servants think."

She bit her lip and curtsied taking his jarring reply as a sign to leave. "Yes, yes sir." She made her way up the stairs leaving him be.

"I hope you enjoyed your tryst with a real knight, my lady." He called up the stairs taunting her. Putting the last bit of clothing on he put his hand on his pocket to feel the necklace. A new sensation imprinted on him.

_Jealousy._

* * *

The court days were long and boring. Mostly Joffrey sat upon the iron throne making noise and Sandor would imagine his hands and legs being cut by the swords that provided his seat. Once in a while there was an issue worth hearing about but Cersei would interject and pretend to be much cleverer than everyone knew she was. At the moment Joffrey was hearing the courts problems- asking requests to do menial things with its money. Lord Byron wanted permission to import new cloth from a foreign port which he had to agree on a tax… It was a boring business but necessary. _It is a very good thing I never learned to sleep standing up._

"Ser Gregor Clegane asks permission to speak to you, your Grace!" the announcer shouted to the boy ceremoniously. The Hound kept his peace but silently wished the Mountain would just keel over and die already.

"Bring him in." Joffrey waved a hand, already too bored to care about pleasantries.

Gregor shuffled from the back of the main hall towards the throne and gave a low bow. "Your Grace." His deep voice penetrated the air.

"What can I do for you, Ser knight?" Joffrey shifted back into his chair.

"I am requesting to leave. Your grandfather, the Hand of the King, asked that I lead a campaign on the North to split what small allegiances lie with Robert Stark."

"You are permitted to do his bidding then." Joffrey waved.

"I want to bring a servant with me that is from your house."

The Hound stood still but felt his heart grip in fear. It was an odd request, but not unheard of. _Calm down, Dog. It could be any one._

"I don't see why I would care about a servant." Joffrey laughed incredulously looking at the faces of his court for approval.

"My love, all people-even the low borns - are under your rule and care. You are their Protector." Cersei tenderly corrected. Joffrey huffed annoyed.

"Fine then. If it is your wish take him. Make him a squire for all I care."

"It's a girl." Gregor explained. "I wish to use her, and possibly have her as a wife."

"NO-" The Hound clenched his teeth snarling out loud but the real sin was that he had spoken out of turn. Gregor along with the rest of the court immediately focused on the Hound with new interest.

"QUIET, Dog!" Joffrey scolded. The Hound shook looking towards the ground. His head began to spin but he dare not take a step to steady himself.

"You are a knight, Ser Gregor. You can't marry a servant. Surely you know this." Cersei interjected. Her cruel mouth turned slightly upward and she was enjoying every minute of the attention.

"I don't care what she is, my lady. Her hips are wide for bearing children. I want to further the Clegane line."

"Marrying you would mean she would inherit land. Something not worthy of her _status_." Cersei explained she leaned over to glare at Sandor. Shaking with animosity he did his best to stay still and not give her the satisfaction of seeing his pain. "There are very pretty ladies I can match you to."

"I prefer to make my own choices. If land is the problem I will sign them to what male children we have. If I pass in battle or have no heir take the land back for the Lannisters and leave the line to die."

"It's a fair solution. You can never introduce her as a lady to the court, Ser Gregor." Cersei reminded him.

"Her uses don't require me to have her in the court, my Lady." Gregor grinned meeting Sandor's gaze. Murderously he grimaced back wondering if he was mad enough to attack him on the floor.

"Is there a problem Hound?" Cersei cooed. _Damn her._

"It's a bad idea-" He said forcibly trying to choose his words carefully. "To bring a woman to battle. A servant girl- a low born, to further the House Clegane is insulting-"

"She probably has a Clegane babe in her right now." Gregor smirked showing all his foul teeth. "You've always been too weak to take a wife."

"I've never had the pleasure of going through two already!" Sandor spat.

"ENOUGH." Joffrey demanded. "Gregor take her as you please, but not on the battle field. Take her to your house and do with her what you want. Marry her for all I care."

"Thank you, your Grace." He pronounced every word.

_One day I will kill you. _Sandor growled as the giant kneeled and made his way out the court. _I will take her from under you before you lay with her again…_

* * *

**A/N: **It's a weird thing to be writing this and saying to yourself "OMG is this really happening? SHIT'S gettin' REAL!" And you know what? It is. What will Sandor do? Will he convince the servant girl he loves her? Will he show her that love? TUNE IN for next chapter!


	4. The Keep

**A/N**: I've never worked with so little feedback but that's okay really-just wondering if people like where this is going. Please enjoy the next installment!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Keep**

Clegane Keep is a week ride to the west, undoubtedly out of the way for Gregor's campaign. He would have to move quickly to take the girl and marry her.  
Gathering his thoughts he noted Cersei keeping an observant eye on him and he hated her for it. Once Gregor had left the court Sandor was able to calm himself and go back to being still yet her interest continued. Uncomfortably he ignored the whispers that followed guessing it was about his outburst.  
_  
__She might be pregnant already._

Itching to get out of the room his body tensed inconsolably. His mind wandered to his next move while Joffrey sorted new claims. It felt like an eternity had passed.  
"The King is tired, the court is dismissed." The announcement was made after a time. People spread like rats in a kitchen and Joffrey got up from the throne. Sandor walked with him down the hallway with Cersei taking paces behind him.

"Clegane, a word with you." Cersei stopped her step and Sandor turned to face her. _Seven hells_.  
"My Lady." He bowed as the others continued to walk. They were alone.  
"Who is this girl that the House of Clegane is so enamored with?" She probed.  
"It is just a girl. No one of importance." Sandor downplayed.  
Cersei stared at him, testing him. Sandor held his gaze not allowing her to intimidate him.  
"I think we can agree that is not true. Your shouting match with your brother made that very clear."  
Sandor sighed. "I...enjoy her presence."  
"Have you taken her honor?"  
"No."  
Cersei walked a circle around him before settling near an open window. Leaning on the sill he turned to her skeptically.  
"Clegane Keep is a stronghold that was given too freely to your family. I don't mean that as an offense, but it's central location and size make it a formable piece of land."  
Sandor saw her golden hair sail from a strong gust of wind. "I want it for my own purposes. Lets us be plain with each other: you hold no love for Ser Gregor and the idea of his bastards inheriting such a valuable property is a sin. If you agree to help me obtain the Keep the woman can be yours, with my overhead I will make you wealthy and comfortable, and I can guarantee your brother will move on never crossing your path again.  
"You would have him killed?" Sandor rasped.  
"No, he is an honored knight and a dear ally to our family. It would be a disgusting act to slay him. But with him campaigning in the North I can convince my father to leave him new land. Or he'll die by war. You are second in line for the Keep so you must agree to this...to outright demand it would be..._dishonorable._"  
Sandor knew what she said was truth. He hadn't visited the keep since he had left at twelve and it had never felt like it was his. He doubted that he would want it even if Gregor was killed and or had an heir. Too many haunting memories.  
. "What do you propose?"  
"Take the girl into your bed before the wedding, after Gregor signs his land over to me. Make it public, make it a scandal. She would have no honor and Gregor would abandon his bastard pregnancy not knowing if it were yours but leave the contract binding. The timing of the campaign would have launched preventing another marriage and he would have no grounds to take back the land he signed over to me. I would console him by giving him a bigger piece of land."  
"He could take another wife just as quickly."  
"The contract will name the girl specifically otherwise the Keep is mine. I would obtain the Keep by default before the marriage, he would not be able to give his inheritance to the servant girls babe, and you would have her."  
"Why don't you just deny him the right to marry her now?"  
"He would not have reason enough to sign over his lands to me with the pregnancy of his servant bride denied. It needs to look coincidental."  
Thinking it over he realized it was brilliantly planned. Gregor was a lot if things, but he knew he wouldn't be patient enough to look at the contract's loophole. _Gods save me if I were ever in Cersei's way.__  
_"I would be risking my life by sleeping with his bride. He would come after me."  
"With great risk comes great reward." Cersei purred.  
"He could come after you for cheating him out of the Keep. After he's realized what he signed over."  
"He would be his own undoing. Gregor would never cross my father, Tywin will agree to soothe his favorite knight with more wealth for the error. A mere trifle."  
"Let me know when I should take her." He agreed. Seeing his brother disgraced out of his own inheritance was a fitting punishment for all of his atrocities. Even though he knew it ultimately benefitted Cersei, she had rightly guessed what was more important to him. Taking down Gregor would be sweeter than any victory he'd experienced and to have the girl as simultaneously gave him pleasure.  
Cersei nodded at him satiated and walked away leaving him to his thoughts in the great hall.  
_I would have to rape her_. He shifted uncomfortably. _For her own protection_. _I could show her I value her and hope she falls in love with me_. He clenched his fist. He was not a romantic. _Seven hells…I need a plan._ He would have to do a lot of lying.

* * *

"M'lord? Is there something you need?" The dark haired servant studied the Hound before putting a basin of water down in the kitchen.

"Has Ser Gregor let the girl go?" He asked simply.

"I don't know- do I look like I work for her?" She put her nose up in disgust offended.

"You could work for me." He flipped a gold coin towards the servant. She looked around her then picked it up slowly dropping it into her shirt. _Now I know your language._

"Ser Gregor is training right now. He didn't have her spend the night with him last night; she came back to the servant's quarters. She looked pretty upset but I figured that it had something to do with Gregor."

"Did she say anything about leaving this place?" The Hound pushed another gold coin on the table.

"No. She didn't say anything."

"I want you to convince her to be in the room across from the library at dawn tonight."

She didn't say anything and starred at him blankly.

_For fucks sake._ Sandor pulled out two more gold coins and flung them on the ground impatiently. She smiled and picked them up.

"I will tell her a secret admirer is waiting for her." She grinned. "She always was romantic."

"Fine. Whatever you need to do." The Hound growled. He was sure she would be disappointed.

* * *

"Can't be helped." Sandor grimaced in a small mirror looking at himself. The sun slowly descending gave him a sense of dread that he couldn't shake. _It's for her benefit._ He kept saying all day. Cleaning himself up took more effort than he wanted. He opted to switch his armor to the king's guard uniform. It was less dented and smelly, and the swooshes in the armor made him look fancier.

"Seven hells, like dressing up a pig." Disappointed he brushed his hair to the side in its usual style. If he was one of those damn pretty boys like Ser Loras he wondered if she would be in love with him.

Raping her would be hard. He badly wanted to believe that he could get her to sleep with him on her own free will before Cersei's go-ahead but he was a realist. _I'll be gentler than Gregor, at least._

He took one last look and convinced himself this was the best he could do. Making his way to the room across the library he could smell the parchment and ink. His heart began to beat faster wondering if he could pull this off.

He peered around the door and saw she was early. Gregor liked things rough and he could see she was fairly beaten up. _Shit. _

Strolling through the doorway he stopped a yard in front of her so she could drink up his presence. She wore her light chiffon dress that was low in the front and fell to the floor. Turning around she saw him and held very still. She was not expecting him.

She struggled to say something but thought better of it. Backing up into the rolling desk he could see her panic.

"I'm not going to hurt you, girl." He said in the most soothing voice he could muster. He put up a comforting hand to show that he wouldn't go near her unless she wanted him to.

"Pl-please don't take me back to him-"

"I came to see if I could help you-not give you back to that monster." He remarked coldly. "I have no love for him or what he does."

He saw her visibly relax._ Come on, sweetheart._ He slowly walked towards her and she exhaled loudly.

"Look-what he did…to my face." She turned her head to show him a better look at her black eye. He cleared the space between them and towered over her small frame. Sitting on the desk she looked up at him.

"I've seen worse, little flower." He took it as an invite to touch her brow with his hand. Holding her chin he observed the other side. "Are you taking care of that cut?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"Where else do you hurt?" He put down his hands and stepped back. _Not too much, not too quickly._ She hesitated and he could see she needed more convincing.

"I'm a warrior, girl. I know how to take care of nasty bruises and cuts and I've seen my fair share of women parts." He nodded at her slowly.

"My side." She said touching underneath her left breast. He remembered seeing it from the washing court.

"Let me see it." He said authoritatively. She looked down at her body and carefully pulled off the top of her dress. Instead of wearing a corset she was wrapped in a bandage. Slowly he reached out to her and she came closer to him. He found the beginning of the bandage and passed it behind her back unraveling it until skin showed. Her breasts were full and untouched but underneath the one was the massive bruise he had seen before. He grimaced.

"You'll live. It will be purple for a while then turn yellow, then fully heal itself." He put one hand very carefully on her middle underneath her breasts. He saw this had immediately hardened her nipples and caused her to get goosebumps. "Anywhere else?" He pretended not to notice. A warm rush traveled down his stomach between his legs as he felt his member throb.

"My leg." She said pulling up the sheer skirt she laid back on the desk. His hand got off her middle and traveled up her thigh until he reached another bandage. Reading her expression he could see she was totally naive to what he was doing. Rubbing her inner thigh with his thumb he didn't undo the bandage.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you." He assured her. It was sincere, and it made him feel like shit about what he was going to do. It was too easy, getting her to trust him. She was desperate and it was probably the only comforting words she's heard since Gregor had taken her.

"Thank you m'lord." She whispered.

In a quick moment Sandor put his hand on her clavicle gently and pushed his fingers down her front. He felt up her breast and traveled down her middle. She tensed up getting upset.

"I'm just touching you." He explained. He needed to see what her boundaries were towards him. He put his other hand on her side and stroked her all the way down to her thigh. Kissing her would be too much. But he wanted it badly. His cock felt like it could cut steel and it was pulsing so hard he thought he'd explode in his pants, damn him. He tried to control his thoughts but her half naked form was nearly too much to bear.

_She's in front of you. You'll be much sweeter to her than Gregor. She kissed you once, she might like having sex with you._

He pushed them away knowing that to take her here and now would fuck up the plan. Her mouth opened questionably as her eyebrows furrowed trying to understand what he was doing exactly. Sandor groaned internally.

_Fuck it._

His mouth connected with hers and he pushed his tongue past her lips. He did it gently as to not to startle her and didn't force her to stay into it. He put his hand on her heart and felt it pulsating quickly against his palm. He wouldn't take her today.

_I'll give her a taste._

He disconnected the kiss and tried to quickly remember the love poems he had heard. "You're so pretty." Was all he could pathetically think of.

As confused as she looked she found her voice. "Thank you."

He felt like he had obtained a victory. _She didn't turn away in disgust. Maybe I can do a little more. _"I wont hurt you, little flower. I can protect you." He put his hands on her waist not to show he was grabbing her sexually or forcibly.

_I could turn her over and pummel my member in her until I leak brains. _He clenched his teeth trying to grab a hold of himself. _Think romantic._ He sullenly suppressed his urges.

"You can?" She questioned him hopefully. She put her hands on his chest armor giving him that pleading look of desperation.

_Gods save me I'm going to rape her now. _

"I have to leave." He urgently took her hands into his. "Before anyone finds us together." He lied.

"You're a good person, M'lord. I'd be grateful for any help you give me." Her panic had turned into a sort of adoration.

"Tell no one of our meeting." He left her near the desk taking quick steps. He ran up the stairs and found a servant girl making a bed near the hall.

"YOU!" He boomed at her. She turned around.

"Y-yes my lord?" She dropped the sheet.

"Will you have sex with me for money?" He demanded.

"Oh-" She smiled as she sized him up.

He closed the door and pushed her to the bed lifting her skirts. Turning her over she began to giggle.

"Don't say a damn word or I'll break your face." His hardened cock found her pussy and he drove it into her the aching between his legs finally being released. He imagined that she was the servant girl begging with him to take her with her big pleading eyes. He imagined she found him sexy and wanted nothing more than to allow him to cum inside her. His felt himself climaxing when he remembered touching her breasts and thighs and knowing he would be able to feel them again. Knowing that he was going to have sex with her soon.

He threw his head back and groaned feeling himself release the tension. His seed shot out and sweat poured down his temple making his head pound. Suddenly tired, he wiped himself up and put his cock away.

"Wow!" The girl turned over. He threw a couple coins on the bedspread.

"Tell anyone that we had relations I'll deny it. Then I'll kill you." He warned opening the door.

"Not a word to a soul!" The servant called after him cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N: **Scandal! Scandal next chapter! The Hound has won her trust but does he have her love? How pissed off and screwed up will Gregor be when he gets tricked? Will he go after anyone? Will Sandor do the right thing? TUNE IN!


	5. The Contract

**A/N: ** I deeply apologize for how long this took me to post, I was the maid of honor for my best friends wedding- which meant nooooo time for writing! Please enjoy the next installment.

**Chapter Five: The Contract**

It was the next morning he would see Gregor in court. The Hound took his usual post careful not to loose his temper this time. He prepared himself knowing that Gregor may want to taunt him. _I will laugh last_.

"Ser Gregor Clegane, you may approach the throne."

Gregor was artfully dressed in the house sigil, his head towering over the people commanding attention. Joffrey looked bored as ever, and Sandor guessed Cersei would take over the meeting. Looking very quickly to his right Cersei was standing, her face smiling like a cat that had just caught its prey.  
Gregor bowed.  
"Everything has been drawn up. Are you sure that you wish to marry and breed this young woman?"  
"I am." Gregor shifted holding his helm underneath his armpit. Sandor felt his gaze but chose not to acknowledge him lest he give anything away.  
Cersei handed a piece of parchment to a squire with a quill. "Sign this and you will be allowed to take this woman and your babies under your roof. The children you have together will inherit your land."  
The squire looked afraid to approach the Mountain but forced himself to get closer to him. Annoyed, Gregor snatched the document out of the boy's hand with an enormous reach. The boy turned around as Gregor signed the document using the boys back as a surface.  
_The fool. Didn't even read it. He doesn't suspect a thing._

Cersei's features were as ridged as stone. Sandor saw how good of a liar she was, he wondered if she was capable of betraying him too.  
"I ride for the North in three days. Joining us the day after tomorrow would be desirable." Gregor rasped.  
"I will see that it is arranged." Cersei cooed. "Congratulations and blessings upon your house, Clegane."  
The Hound allowed himself to look at the Mountain. He wanted to remember this moment before his world caved in. Gregor starred straight back at his little brother showing equally no emotion.  
"Thank you, my Lady."  
"As a wedding present I'll gift the girl a fine silk dress. We can't have her marry you in _rags_." Cersei tethered upon a thin line of disgust but that was to be expected. Gregor nodded still looking at Sandor.  
It unnerved him. _He is studying me. He knows she means something to me._  
"You're very generous." He answered Cersei mechanically. "I will take care of her. She will never leave Clegane Keep."  
_Like a prisoner_.  
"Hound, do you have something you would like to say to your newly engaged brother?" Cersei clasped her hand. _Damn her. She thinks this is a game_.  
"Congratulations, brother. Let us hope she will not loose her life before birthing your children...like the other ones."  
He expected Gregor to lash out but he did not. In Clegane fashion he calmly allowed a cruel, slow smile to go across his features.  
"Don't waste your prayers, Sandor. She will have at least one child before she dies."  
The Hound snarled. He hoped Cersei was entertained.  
"I'll begin arranging the festivities." She cheerfully broke the tension. Gregor got up from the floor and nodded. "Your Grace. My Lady."  
"You are dismissed, Ser Gregor." Joffrey waved not paying attention.

* * *

Sandor took to the hallways making a round that evening. He liked this part of his duty best, it allowed him to clear his mind and make better choices.

He wondered if Gregor was keeping a close eye on his woman although he quickly suspected not. She still had duties to perform around the castle...she wasn't Lady Clegane yet.  
She would be fitted for her wedding gown soon. He wondered if the seamstresses would care about seeing her body bruised and beaten by her new Lord, if they would feel sorry for her.  
_No. She's alone. Like me._  
Two days he had to complete the scandal... to publicly humiliate her. He hoped she was lucky, because if she had gotten pregnant from either of them she would not be able to marry. Waiting for Cersei's orders put him on edge. He had to see the girl again; he needed to win her heart very quickly.  
He still had the necklace to give her. It wasn't too late, he could visit her in the servants quarters.  
Going down the stairs he felt the smooth stone in his hand. With new purpose he marched towards the entrance of the helps sleeping room.

"Tighter. I want her form to show." Making a dead stop Sandor quieted himself.  
"M'lord." An older woman replied. Sandor quietly slipped in a dark doorway concealing himself in the blackness. "Does this please you?"  
He heard Gregor grunt in response.  
"She makes a beautiful bride m'lord." The seamstress complimented.  
Sandor cursed under his breath. He didn't want to wait in the hallway for long. _What choice do I have?__  
_"You will be escorted to the Keep after our wedding night together. There you will stay until I come back from the campaign."  
"Yes, m'lord." She obediently responded.  
"Send word if you bleed. I will take my leave to impregnate you if Lord Tywin allows."  
No one said anything for a while. Sandor put his head up to the cool stone and closed his eyes.  
"What is my brother to you?" He could hear Gregor probe the young girl.  
"I don't know what you mean, m'lord." She answered slowly fear making its way in the response. He strained to hear them. _Please don't hit her.__  
_"My brother was very opposed to this. He seemed to know you were the girl I wanted. Has he been with you?" He demanded.  
"N-no, he hasn't-"  
"Don't LIE to me-" rage and hatred radiated with every word.  
"I swear beloved, I was only his armor maiden."  
"Did he touch you-" he reiterated to be perfectly clear. Sandor in spite of himself smiled knowing that his brother felt threatened.  
"He did not touch me. I remain yours." He could hear her try to mask her hurt but it wasn't a good enough effort.  
"If you go near him- if I hear any trace of him with you, I'll rip your guts out through your throat."  
_Damn him_. He had to move fast. He could not risk being seen.  
"You are finished for now, I will come back tomorrow to give the final fitting." The older seamstress quickly spoke. She did not want to feel his wrath either, Sandor guessed.  
"You are not to leave this room until we are married. As my possession you don't need to be walking about."  
"Yes m'lord." She replied to him totally dejected.  
"I will come to you in the morning. Prepare yourself."  
Gregor's footsteps could be felt as the armor around him clanked in the other room.  
"Ser Gregor?" He could hear her call for him softly.  
"What is it." His tone was rushed and agitated.  
"I will love and obey you."

Opening his eyes Sandor exhaled louder than he wanted. _She thinks there is no hope for her. That she will spend her life with him_. Yet he felt deeply troubled. _What if she meant it? What if she wanted to love him? No_. Frowning he could hear Gregor kissing her. He imaged he was holding her around the waist bending over to meet her mouth. He felt disgusted at his own imagination not wanting to entertain his thoughts further.  
"Sleep now bride." Gregor urged her. The clinging of armor filled his ears as Gregor turned closer to the doorway. Keeping still the seamstress and the knight walked past him oblivious.  
She was alone. He wanted to move but he couldn't, he kept looking into the darkness. _This is getting dangerous, for her especially. With great risk comes great reward. What was her reward? A life of servitude? The possibility of a bastard with no father, no honor?...__She wouldn't die. Like the other poor bitches. _ He wasn't too sure. Gregor was cruel and subject to black rages. Perhaps his extreme possession would keep her safe. Maybe he wanted to give her a good life.  
"Impossible." He pushed all doubt out of his mind. Gregor was nothing like him. They shared blood, but he wasn't capable of love. "I am." He admitted.

Carefully he slithered out of the doorway and walked into the room.  
She was laying down on the bed, her back to him. The room was small and dark save for one oil lamp in the corner. He could see her rhythmic breathing as her side fell.  
He didn't want to know if she was capable of loving Gregor. He just didn't.  
"Excited for your wedding day, little flower?" Bitterly he announced himself. She turned over, her wild hair loose falling over her face.  
"You can't be here!" She pushed the covers over her breasts. "He'll hurt me..."  
"Are you so afraid of your beloved? You sounded more love-sick than concerned a moment ago."  
"That's not fair-"  
"No it's not fair. Just like it wasn't fair for the other two women he married before you. Do you think his love will grow like the child he'll put in your belly? Do you think he will keep you around when he's done with you?" He moved closer to intimidate her, to scare her. "He took those girls just like he took you- fresh faced and wide eyed, hopeful that their noble warrior husband would find them pleasing. Not one tear was shed when Gregor buried them both. The beatings will get more intense, little flower. Then one day you won't get up and you'll feel your life slipping out between your lips."

"I can't-I can't stop him." She swallowed tearfully.  
"No. You can't." He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the wetness_. Tomorrow I will take you.__  
_"Thank you for being so kind to me."  
"...I'm not a kind man."  
"You never lied to me. You tried to tell me...I just wasn't clever enough."  
"You are too pretty a thing to leave alone." His breathing labored. Desire instantly flooded its way into his body as he put a hand to her side.  
She put her hand on his and pushed him away.  
"Ser Gregor will really hurt me." She sank back further into the bed.  
"Don't worry girl. He will never know." He leaned into her taking her neck pushing her gently on the pillow. _I told you to stay away from me_.  
"You will protect me?" She asked pathetically halting her mouth before it brushed his own.  
"This time I will." He promised. He pushed the girls hair back and licked her mouth gently. Taking her hip he pushed it against his groin.  
"Please-I don't think this is wise-" she begged trying to sound braver.  
He ignored her pleas and grabbed her breast squeezing it into his palm. "If you want me to stop I will, but tell me you don't like it first." He pinned her to the bed with two arms to her side.  
"I just..." She trailed off.  
_Good enough for me._  
He hurriedly lifted up her skirt and felt up her thigh searching for her vagina. He switched hands and pulled his own laces off the crotch of his pants. _She tastes wonderful. _She groaned as he put two fingers inside her. Feeling her wetness go over his hand he pulled his erect phallus over the leather pants freeing himself for sex.

"Please! Please let me go!" She interrupted and he saw that she winced as though in pain.

_Gods save me._ He slowly pulled his hand away from her legs to find his own cock to put away. Still throbbing in his hand he groaned completely frustrated.

"I'm promised to him…I have to try to honor him." She explained looking distressed. She pulled her dress to cover herself as he slowly leaned back studying her. He saw her shiver and knew he was giving her an expression of deep disgust. "You…have to understand…"

"I understand_ perfectly."_ Loathing dripped from his words furious from her rejection. The Hound got off the bed and straightened himself adjusting his clothing. Looking down at her he saw she got on the defensive just in case he felt like hitting her. He did, but he wouldn't. "_Congratulations_ on your marriage, _Madam Clegane_."

He turned away, feeling his stomach turn sour once again. He felt the familiar sensation of hatred creep up his spine and flood his heart. _You will be alone and helpless soon, foolish girl. And before you are, you will be humiliated and raped. And I will be there to do it. _He frowned walking briskly through the hallway searching for Cersei.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright I know this took me a while but fear not, I am actively writing next chapter. No delay like this one. Stay in touch!


End file.
